


Incarcerous

by kalijean



Series: due South Wizard!Verse [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, due South
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/pseuds/kalijean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renfield considers the nature of lovemaking and magic.  Short piece, wizard!verse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarcerous

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'collar' at ds_snippets.

Consider the application of magic to sex.

Though I work with muggles on a day to day basis and must consider what it is to live without magic, it is still very much a natural extension of myself. It is as natural as the breaths I sometimes forget to take that it should come into even the most intimate of play.

It is only inevitable that from sex should flow magical innovation; there is nothing in the world quite the same sort of erotic as a hushed incantation from my Ray's lips and the soft breath of the magic at the point of his wand.

Possibilities. One may find heat or cold skating across the skin with a flick of the wand. We may bind one another to the bed; we may suspend ourselves in thin air; we may tease one another from across the room with little more than a look, though I must admit that Ray achieves the last of those with no wand at all. Whoever invented the simple lubrication spell deserves a medal.

As it happens, I am something of an inventor myself.

Ray is looking at me with wide green eyes, his exquisite fingers stroking at the streak of velvet my wand has left at his neck. Flat. Smooth and flush to lines of him, a flash of the darkest emerald green.

"Ren...?"

"Ray," I whisper back, sliding the very tip of my wand under the collar. Circling him, those eyes following my every step until he cannot anymore. I lean in to brush my lips at the back of his neck. Skin. Fabric.

Soft moan and shudder.

Indeed. Consider the application of magic to sex.

Art in simplicity, imagination of invention, and as natural to us as breathing.


End file.
